James's Dad
A mysterious and quiet man, known only to the Warriors through word of mouth by his son James. The legend known as Ricky or Rick himself has not been encountered in person, albeit brief sightings by Raphael and fellow friends have described him as looking 'foreign' or 'Romanian' to be less vague. Nanny Wootton has in the past acknowledged the strong possibility that her father was from a family of Roma gypsies, although this revelation is denied by both Ricky and James. He is a London Black Taxi driver and this has often been standing point for James in conversation concerning Uber and has been the topic of discussion between James and Sean, whose father is also a Taxi Driver and you can read more about him here. He is a lover of beach holidays much to James's loathing and if he had the chance would likely spend every holiday for the rest of his life in Spain by the beach. Notable Moments Year 13 Prom - At the end of the Sixth Form leaver's prom, James was waiting for his father to pick him up in his black taxi. Surrounding the periphery of the building were piles upon piles of underage Year 12 students, passed out and tired from the night long partying. As Ricky arrived, he was swarmed by these students in the mistaken belief his was for hire. Most notably Jason a mutual friend of Raphael, approached the window with his fat wallet at the ready. For a moment James was concerned his dad would be blinded by the cash and take them home, leaving James behind. From out the shadows, James sprinted across the car park towards the door and jumped in screaming "Go, Go, GO!". They had made it out the post-prom chaos. That same night, James after a long night of drinks told the warriors how his father was taunting him with disgusting food combos such as egg salad and chunky mayo in order to make him feel nauseous. Within moments, what had been laughs turned to anger as James vomited all over the back of the taxi. Ricky has turned around and saw what was happening and therefore proceeded to call James every name under the sun. Nearer home and still fuming, Ricky was passing a late night petrol station where he violently pulled over. Using the water hose, he managed to clean up most of the mess but in a split moment of frustration he splashed James with the water and said "This is why twats like you shouldn't drink!". It was a quiet morning the next day. ''Hot Sauce -'' During a visit to James' Park for some drinks and Chinese food, James told the tale of the time during his 7 year old birthday party his dad had made an inappropriate but innocent attempt to become more cultured. One of James' friends was a lad called Toby, born to Jamaican Parents. During lunch which happened to be plain chicken nuggets and chips, Ricky thought it was appropriate to please Toby's parents by sprinkling some Tabasco sauce on the nuggets to make them I quote "Proper Jamaican". It was of course all taken light-heartily and laughed off, but what was going through their heads we do not know.